


Personal Playmate[CommanderDodger]

by LyricallyWritten



Series: Game Grumps/Ninja Sex Party [5]
Category: Commander Holly - Fandom, Game Grumps, presshearttocontinue - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Lust at First Sight, Stripping, girlxgirl, temporarily unrequited lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Brooke's having a fun Girl's night at Holly's, when they start talking about Brooke's Playboy photoshoot.





	Personal Playmate[CommanderDodger]

Girls night in was going awesome.

_Movies._

Brooke sniffed, "Cry told me about this movie while we were putting together a jigsaw puzzle, for one of his videos. It's so much more sad than he let on! And he said he cried like a baboo."

"Augh! I can't take it! He just wanted his owner to come back! Such a good puppy." Holly cried.

_Terrible anime._

"What!? Why would you put silicone implants in your head, just to make yourself taller!? What is this!?" Laughed Holly.

"It's so bad! Holly, Holly, sweetbaby Holly! The plot makes no sense, and the CG! It's soo fucking weird and terrible!!! I hate it!" Dodger whined, tears pricking the sides of her eyes as she giggled.

_Wine._

"Another glass, m'lady?" Dodger questioned in a perfect snooty accent.

Holly followed suit, "Yes, yes please. And pour another for yourself, darling!" 

"Mm, yes yes I shall. On this night, we get turnt!"

"Turnt? Yes, quite. I would very much like to get turnt, fam."

Both women laughed.

_And of course tons of animals._

"You being mean my sweet little birb? Who ruffled your feathers huh? Who ruffled them?" Holly asked her pigeon as he walked around the floor, loudly cooing.

"Oh no, he still hate me. I'm sorry, please don't peck at my ankles birb baby." Dodger pleaded, "Are you upset because I was playing with Orf earlier? I'm sorry, but I'm a cat mommy first and foremost!"

"Aww, if you want to be angry at someone, you can be angry at me." She insisted as the pigeon pecked at her hand, "Ok, Mr. Meany birb, time to go back in your bed."

As Holly scooped up the bird, Brooke went over to an aquarium that was home to Holly's pet lizard.

"You'll be nice to me, won't you Pancake?" She questioned as she examined the yellow bearded dragon.

"I think she's still awaiting her witches hat." Holly joked.

"Aww dip! I almost forgot! As soon as we get finished making our hats, we'll make you a little tiny one, Pancake. You're going to look so dapper!" Dodger chuckled as she yawned, "Hey, I'm going to go chill in your room while you feed the rest of your babies."

"Alright, see you in a minute."

"Ok! Gone put on some Prison School, or Hunter x Hunter? Then after, we can take it old school. Find some Dragon Ball or Yu Yu Hakusho? Or would you kindly like to say eff you to all the animu, and just have some Star Trek going?" Dodger asked with a smile.

Holly's face lit up, "Can we? Not that I don't love humoring you and your anime, but just winding down with Star trek sounds great!"

"Of course! I know you girl! Star Trek it is."

Dodger headed to Holly's room, flopped down on her bed, and grabbed the remote, looking through Holly's recordings of Star Trek.

As she laid on her side and got comfy, Holly came in.

"Pft! Look at you!" She exclaimed, pointing at her friend.

Dodger's eyes grew wide as she ran a hand through her brown and blonde hair, "What, about me?" She slowly asked.

"You're all posed up on my bed, heh. Cutie." Giggled Holly as she joined the other on the bed.

The smaller woman blushed a little as she realized she was laying across the matters with her hand on her hip, and the other stretched out with her hair sprawled out, "O-Oh, pft! Didn't even realize!"

"This isn't the Playboy mansion Brooke, you're not doing another photo shoot." 

"Hey! Shut up, dude! That photo shoot was in my house, thank you very much!" 

Holly giggled, "With tons of pizza."

"So much pizza, and flannel! Everyone liked those the most too, heh." Chuckled Dodger as she sat up next to Holly.

"Want to see my favorite ones?" The dark blue haired woman questioned.

"Uh yea sure. You Googling it?"

"...N-No."

"...Oh, alright. Hah, just keep my Playboy photos on your phone, no big D." She awkwardly laughed.

"Well, I liked them so much, I thought I'd save them. Here, look." Holly explained, handing her phone over.

Brooke smirked as she looked at the first picture.

It was the photo of her in flannel, biting a slice a pizza while looking up at the camera all innocently.

But the second picture, was one of the more sexier ones. In this one, Dodger was laying on a couch in a red bra and black panties, laying the exact same way Holly walked in on just a bit ago.

"Oh, you like this one too?" Questioned Brooke.

"Mhm, it's very adorabible!" She said in a baby voice, making her friend giggle.

"Thanks! I was feeling soo seshual in that one, mmm." She joked as she shimmied her shoulders.

Both women laughed as Holly teased and complimented Dodger more, until the laughter and chatter died down at bit.

"Can I ask you something, though?" Holly questioned.

"Sure, of course."

"Did you uh, did you do any nude shots?" 

"No! No." She immediately answered, shaking her head, "That was the first thing I had to tell the viewers. Definitely was doing everything fully clothed. It was about girl gamers anyways, so why the heck I gotta be showing my lady bits for? They just told me to be 100% natural, so I was."

"Oh, that's cool. You looked gorgeously natural in all of them. I thought they were so beautiful. You looked like a goddess." Holly flirted, "Would you ever want to though?"

"Do a photo shoot naked? You know as well as I do, that you get asked to do a lot of crazy photo shoots as a model, but probably not, unless it was just like a professional private thing, then maybe. Would you?" Dodger asked.

"Eh, maybe. I'd love to see your private shoot though." 

"Oh... Heh, would you take the pictures for me?"

Holly held up her phone giggling, "If you wanted."

Brooke let out a loud yelp as Holly took a picture of her with the flash on, blinding her.

"Haha! What the hell Holly!?"

"Oh no! You poor smol baby! I didn't know the flash was on!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the other's shoulders.

"I'm blind!" Dodger cried out.

"I'm sorry!" Yelled Holly, giving Dodger a kiss on the cheek, "I'm the worst photographer ever!" She dramatically said, kissing her cheek again.

Brooke giggled, "You'll never work in this town again, Conrad!"

"No! I won't let you tell anyone!"

Holly squeezed her friend tighter, laughing harder as the smaller girl let out high pitched squeals.

"Somebody help, she's keeping me hostage!"

"I won't let you go until your eyesight heals." Holly sternly said.

"I'm still seeing stars. Somebody, somewhere heelp!" Dodger screamed.

Holly kissed the side if Dodger's eye as the brown and blonde hair girl continued to shriek. Brooke thrashed her head around some, immediately stopping as she felt something moist graze her lips.

"Did, did I just kiss you!?" Frantically asked Dodger, "Pft, my ba-"

Holly brought her hands up to her friends face, to plant another kiss on her lips, but Dodger pulled away.

"What are you doing?" She asked, but Holly didn't answer.

The laughing had stopped, the jokes were over, and both women were dumbfounded.

Dodger licked her lips. Her friend was sweet, her hands that were still cupping her face, soft, and her blue eyes that wouldn't leave her own blues, delicate and beautiful.

"Holly? Why did you do that?" Was the only thing she could ask.

"You're so goregous." Was the only thing she could reply with.

"What?"

"You're beautiful Brooke. I look at those pictures all the time, they're sexy, you're sexy. You make me feel... I just... I've always wanted to kiss you. Just a simple one. Girls do that, right? Girls kiss each other, make out a little. Nothing wrong with doing that with a friend, right?" Holly asked, her cheeks turning bright pink.

She kept her hands on her friend's face, freaking out on the inside, while trying to remain calm on the outside.

Holly had always found her friend Brooke unbelievably hot and beautiful. But she never thought she'd kiss her on impulse.

"I'm sorry." Holly preemptively apologized, kissing Dodger yet again, but this time with no resistance.

When the chaste kiss was broken, Dodger brought her hand up and ran it through the other's short chopped dark blue bangs, "You're beautiful too. And I'm sorry, you just startled me. I've, I've never kissed a girl before, not like this."

"Have you ever been naked in front of one?" Holly questioned as she moved her arms to the other's waist.

"Uh, mhm. You know I have." She replied.

"Did you want to touch her? Did you look at her? Think about what her breast would feel like? Trace the curvature of her hips with your eyes?" She interrogated.

"I-I... I don't know." Brooke stuttered.

"Earlier, when we were changing our clothes together in here, I watched you. I couldn't help but look at the gear tattoo on your back, smirk at the little dimples above your butt, I'm sorry." Holly whispered.

"Don't apologize, I really don't mind."

"A-Alright, I won't." She said with a smirk, "Hey uh, would you really let me take pictures of you?"

Brooke warmly smiled at her friend, "Just as long as you don't rub one in to them." She teased, watching the other woman's face go red.

"I-I wouldn't!" The blue haired woman assured, "I mean, I wouldn't have to if, if someone did it for me."

Dodger's face felt a little warm as she realized what her friend was getting at, "Do friends do that too?"

"Maybe... If they're horny enough." Holly informed.

Dodger just giggled, "No! I can't believe this is coming out your mouth. You're too innocent to say that. You're just a sweet little pigeon lady."

"Hehe, doesn't mean I'm that innocent. I like kinky things sometimes too. Like being with a girl you find very attractive for the night."

Holly's voice was as sweet as ever, but with an undertone that oozed sexy, sending shivers down Brooke's spine.

"I take it I'm that girl."

Holly smiled as she reached a hand out and ran it up Dodger's bare leg, since she had shorts on.

"If you wanna be."

"Ok, so I am that girl, what if I like kinky things too?" Dodger asked.

"Well, as your friend, it's my job to make sure you're cared for and having fun. So if kinky is what you want, I'd love to give it to you." Holly stated.

Brooke nodded in understanding, "And it's my job to make sure my friend doesn't have to go another minute thinking she has to masturbate to my pictures, when she has me right here. So, since we're in agreement, I'll strip for you, if you strip for me." She proposed.

Holly excitedly bit her lip, "Deal. Now let me see those oppai."

Dodger laughed as she pulled her One Punch Man oppai hoodie over her head, revealing her white tank top.

"Alright. Sweat pants, loose them." She demanded and Holly obeyed without a second thought, "Hehe, nice underwear."

"Hey! Don't laugh at my granny panties!" Yelled Holly, while she tossed her sweat pants on to the floor and covered up the front of her plain tan panties, "They're comfortable and frankly, I just don't care."

"You're alright dude! Come on, look who you're talking to. The girl who's always in clothes that are 5 sizes too big for her, the girl who burps during every video she has ever made, I do not ooze sexiness by any means. I could careless too. Besides, I think you look hot in those. I'll take my shorts off." Dodger stated with a wink as she pulled off her shorts and threw them.

After examining her friend's pale pink lacy boyshorts, Holly took off the tshirt she was wearing, revealing her tan silk push up bra.

The smaller woman smirked and lightly gripped her friend's chin, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her lips; Holly blushed.

"I never got to kiss you back. Thought right now would be a perfect time, since you look so beautiful." She whispered.

"And you look sexy." Holly complimented, ending in a dreamy sigh, "I've always wanted to know."

"Know what?"

The blue haired girl leaned into the other's ear and whispered, "Know what they felt like. Know how you'd look with my fingers in you, how it would feel for yours to be in me. And to know what you taste like."

"D-Do you want to find out?" She questioned, face feeling extremely warm.

"Of course."

Brooke reached for the hem of her tank top and pulled it off, letting the other see that she was braless. Her small chest was beautiful and perky, making Holly lick her lips.

Without thinking, Holly was running a hand through her friend's long hair. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the half naked woman in front of her.

Holly smirked, "You're like my own personal Playboy bunny." 

The other woman's blush grew deeper.

"Beautiful. My Playmate is so beautiful." The blue haired woman whispered.

"Th-thank you." Dodger softly said with a short gasp as Holly began to devour her neck, "O-Oh! If I'm your play-playmate, then you're not suppose to touch the models." 

"Heh, I know, but I wasn't prepared for you not to have a bra on." She explained, running her hands down her friend's chest.

Holly then hovered her hands over the other woman's petite breasts, "May I?"

"Touch my boobles? Oh Holly, you minx! Heh, be gentle." She said with a wink.

The blue haired girl chuckled as she gently pressed her warm hands into Brooke's chest, immediately having to kiss her.

Holly's skilled fingers rolled over, pinched, and twisted Dodger's sensitive pink nipples.

The smaller woman squirmed and groaned at the attention her breasts were getting, but then moaned from the other slipping her tongue into the kiss.

Dodger's fingers tangled themselves into Holly's hair as she laid backwards on the bed.

The blue haired woman began to trail her kisses down to her friends chest, we're she licked and sucked her nipples.

While enjoying her breasts getting played with, Dodger unhooked the other's bra, dragging it down so she could play with Holly's as well.

Holly's were a bit bigger, but just as soft and perky.

Brooke cupped them in her hands and jiggle them a bit, before sliding her fingers down to the other's light brown nipples, slowly tracing her areola with her finger tips.

"Mm, Brooke. I want to taste you, right now." She declared.

Her mouth dropped a little as she nodded her head, "O-Ok."

Without hesitation, Holly was kissing down Brooke's chest, licking down her torso, and nipping at her thighs, before helping the other take off her panties.

She smiled as she trailed a delicate finger down her pussy lips, "Your vaginas so pretty. And oh!" Holly exclaimed as she pressed her finger against it more, "Already wet."

Brooke bit her lip as her friend stuck two fingers in her tight hole, slowly curling them.

"Does that feel good, sweety?" Holly questioned, sounding like she was talking to one of her pets.

Her overly sweet voice was driving Dodger crazy.

She sunk her fingers further in and began moving them faster, "I asked, does that feel good, sweety?"

With labored breaths the brownblonde haired woman nodded her head frantically, "Y-Yes, yes! So good! Can you eat me now?"

Holly smiled, "I would love to."

Dodger couldn't contain her high pitched moans as her friend licked her pussy clean.

Holly traced the other's lips painfully slow, before pushing her tongue all the way inside, tasting every bit of Brooke's warm deliciousness.

She began moving her tongue in and out while she swiveled her head, tongue fucking Dodger until she started writhing.

"Mm, my Playmates squirming like my tongue isn't enough. You need something more? Do you need me to fuck you, Brooke?" Holly asked as she gave Brooke's clit a light pat, voice too seductive for its own good.

"P-Please." She begged in a squeak, body tingling with lust.

Holly quickly reached over to her nightstand drawer and started rummaging through it, before she pulled out something long and pink.

"Holy shit!" Brooke exclaimed, "Is that double sided?"

Triumphantly Holly held up a pink double headed dildo, gently licking one end of it.

"Do you use that often?" Asked Dodger.

"No, only used it once. Never had anyone to use it with." She replied.

Holly leaned over so the other end of the dildo was in Dodger's face, giving her incentive to start sucking on it.

As Brooke busied herself with the toy, Holly slipped her own panties off and laid beside her.

The dark blue haired woman snatched the dildo, "Now get between my legs." She ordered.

Brooke obediently listened, her eyes drifting down to her friend's tasty looking pussy.

Holly smirked, "Do you like it? Want to taste it? You can if you want, baby."

Brooke bit her lip as she gently dragged her fingers down the other's soft pussy lips, before diving right down and kissing it. She slowly lapped at Holly's lips, before shoving her tongue inside her entrance.

Holly moaned and licked her lip as the other woman's tongue explored inside her, and lapped at her clit.

It wasn't long before Holly was stopping Brooke, so they could finally use the phallic object she had been holding onto.

Holly sat up and quickly connected their lips, tongues immediately meeting and tangling with each other as Holly flipped Brooke onto her back, the taste of one another's sweetness still fresh on their lips.

The smaller woman wrapped her arms around the other, "Have you always wanted to fuck me?" She asked in a whisper, gasping a little as she felt one of the heads of the dildo rub against her entrance.

"What gave it away?" Holly teasingly asked.

Brooke chuckled, "You should've said something sooner."

"Better late than never." She mumbled, smirking as her friend gasped again, "Mmm, did it go into your tight little hole."

Dodger nodded her head yes as she watched Holly sat in front of her, legs on either side. Holly then lifted Dodger's legs onto her lap, before wiggling the dildo into her own tight hole.

Brooke threw her head back and grabbed onto the sheets as Holly began to rock her hips upward, causing the dildo to move deeper inside both women's wet warm pussies.

"Ahh! Mm, Holly!" Brooke called out, loving the feeling of their soft skin rubbing together as they both snaked their bodies.

The more they moved, the deeper the dildo went, until the girls pussies were almost touching.

Holly reached her hand out and started rubbing her own clit, her other hand pinching her nipples as she edged herself to an orgasm.

She moaned loudly as the other woman started moving her hips faster, "That's it, that's it Brooke! Don't stop! Make me cum Brooke, make me cum." Holly pleaded.

Answering her friend's desperate pleas, Brooke started twisting her hips as fast as she could, Holly responding by bouncing her on her lap more, a beautiful wet rhythmic sound echoing around the room.

Holly bit her lip as she began to orgasm, her friend's name and curses spilling out her mouth while her body shook and convulsed as she road out her lust high.

When she calmed down, she slipped the dildo out of both of them.

"That felt great." Dodger said, catching her breath.

"I can make it feel better." Holly assured, getting on her knees and crouching down as she grabbed Dodger's thighs.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"I'm going to make you orgasm. I want you to cum right on my tongue." She insisted, licking at her friend's moist stretched lips, "You can do that for me, right?"

"Yes, yes of course hunny." Brooke obediently said, biting her bottom lip as Holly began to devour her again.

The blue haired woman licked every part of her friend, swirling her tongue deep inside her, before moving up to suck on her clit.

"Fuck! Ah yes!" Brooke moaned, body writhing as Holly flicked and pushed her clit around with her tongue, before going right back to sucking on it.

Brooke could feel a hot straining build up in her body, making her grip the sheets and scream, until the build up finally broke free.

She writhed and bucked her hips as she came on her friend's tongue.

Holly didn't pull away until she was sure Brooke had come down from her orgasm, enjoying all the extra juices glazing her tongue.

Holly then scooted up beside her friend, gently pushing sweat covered strands of hair from her face.

"Now, wasn't that better?" Holly asked, kissing the other's cheek.

"Yes, a lot better." Brooke agreed with a smile, "I think I like being your Playmate."

"Hehe, I like it too."

Holly held Brooke close to her as the pair listened to Star Trek reruns the rest of the night, while making out.

Tonight would go down as the best girls night they ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do a ton of yuri, but it's always fun to do new things :) And I swear no one ships them! Their awesome!
> 
> Also I'm in love with Dodger. Google her Playboy shoot it's beautiful.


End file.
